


kiss me

by notveryglittery (tryingthymes)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, city boy x country boy trope, home is where the heart is, it might technically be a songfic? idk how those work lol, picking one consistent tense? who's she never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryingthymes/pseuds/notveryglittery
Summary: a series of kisses.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Roman/Patton, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 19
Kudos: 56





	kiss me

**Author's Note:**

> [hawthorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawthornshadow) said _“kiss me” by sixpence none the richer_ and _royality_ and this happened? i wrote it on discord so it’s kinda plotless and messy but it’s cute, imo!! shout out to [lia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_in_Starbucks/) for encouraging me along the way <3 
> 
> please listen to "[kiss me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jnq9wPDoDKg)" while you read!!!

If this godforsaken town has one thing going for it, it’s Patton Hart. He is sweet, and handsome, and mesmerizing. From the light floppy sun hats to the pastel spaghetti strap dresses; from his strawberry blond curls to the sharp emerald green of his eyes; from the sure swift grace he moves with and the mischievous smile he hides behind his hand. There is confidence in Patton that makes Roman wonder if he really isn’t from the city, if he truly has been born and raised out here in wheat fields and sunflower plains. 

They meet when Roman was sixteen. He and his mother have only just moved to Iowa and don't get him wrong, he'd go to the ends of the Earth for his mom, but did her job really have to transfer her to the _ middle of nowhere? _ Roman isn’t sure this tiny little town even knows what Starbucks was. There’s one grocery store, one gas station, a library that also doubles as the cinema which makes absolutely no sense, and an ice cream parlor. They have an _ ice cream parlor _ but they don’t have _ stable WiFi _ and what was the gosh darn ding dang point of a cute, aesthetic ice cream parlor if he can’t post on Instagram about it? 

Roman had been hoping it'd take some time to explore his new home, to get to know the lay of the land, but it really only takes him a day and a half, and that is only because they arrived late in the evening. It isn’t until after Roman has the streets memorized (which isn’t difficult given that there are about nine of them) that he stops in at Scoops 'n Smiles. He thinks it a stupid name but then again, most of this town is still stupid to him, because he’s still bitter about living in it. 

It all gets a whole less stupid when a greeting rings out to him as he steps inside.

*

Roman might not know anything about the cute employee behind the counter but the cute employee behind the counter certainly knows plenty about Roman. It is such a small town, after all, and word spreads fast. He’s a city boy, out here with his mama, and so far he’s been nothing but polite, if not a little grumpy. Neither of them would admit it until they’d been engaged for five months, eight days, and thirteen hours - but the love at first sight is entirely mutual. 

Roman approaches the counter with a spring in his step and stars in his eyes. Patton had smiled coyly at him. 

“Hiya, welcome to Scoops ’n Smiles,” Patton would say sweetly. 

Roman would choke (“_your accent,_” he’d explain later, “_god, you were so cute._”) and Patton would find his stammering endearing. They’re only sixteen but Patton has never been so sure of something in his life. He’d marry this boy, if the fates would allow it. 

Maybe Patton hands Roman a napkin with his ice cream, despite there being a dispenser at the counter beside the spoons. Maybe it has Patton’s phone number written on it. Maybe Patton winks at Roman as he leaves, gripping his cone so tightly it is close to crumbling. Maybe Patton screams into a dish towel the moment the parlor is empty again.

*

Their first date is, not to put it loosely, magical. Roman learns quickly that anything is magical where Patton was involved. They go out to the lake. It’s a beautiful day, sunny and bright and warm. Patton is wearing a sundress in a shade of blue that matches the sky. Roman wears the wrong pair of shoes and they are caked in mud by the end of the day, but that’s alright. 

The stars are sparkling brighter than Roman has ever seen, laying in the bed of Patton’s truck beside the barley fields and green pastures. Lightning bugs flit in and out of view, the air is cool on his skin, and Patton is telling him all about the constellations.

“How d’you know so much?” Roman asks. 

“My cousin taught me when he visited last year,” Patton answers, turning to look at Roman, and smiling, smiling so sparkling and pretty that the stars no longer compare. “I’m pretty sure he used it to do the same thing I’m doing.” 

“And what’s that?” 

“Trying to impress a boy he liked.” 

Patton tastes like strawberry ice cream and vanilla chapstick. Roman doesn’t see it, given he’s so very focused on kissing Patton (_kissing Patton!_), but a shooting star streaks across the sky, and it really all might as well be made for movies.

*

Let it be known that Patton is never one to be outdone. He throws himself into his projects and his friendships and his work. His pa tells him to be careful about giving and giving and giving, that he has to slow down sometimes. Patton thinks that silly; how could he ever do that when he has so much love and energy bottled up inside, so much that he feels like he might burst with it? Roman matches him here and it is exhilarating. City boy is outgoing and adventurous and _ go go go_. It feels so good to finally have someone that can keep up. 

What could possibly go wrong when Patton has someone as wonderful and sincere and bright as Roman at his side? 

Winter is approaching and so the town is celebrating its autumn harvest. They do this at the end of every season and it’s Roman's first time attending one. There are games and prizes, treats and cider, and when the cleared space for a dance floor is glowing with moonlight, and the band is at full swing, Roman takes Patton by the hands, swinging and spinning him around. 

By the end of the night, the fireflies dancing and the silver moon sparkling, Roman will press a kiss to Patton's lips and murmur breathlessly "_I love you._" 

Never one to be outdone, Patton will return it, and he'll continue with hushed compliments, and light pecks anywhere he can reach, and by the end, Roman will be as red as the changing leaves.

*

If Roman had known he'd only have two years, he'd have done more with his time. He'd have confessed his love sooner, he'd have made sure to take more photos, he'd have done _ better. _

It’s at the broken treehouse and working tire swing that they've taken to spending their free mornings at. Patton is wearing his favorite sun hat, the one with the flowers. Roman’s pushing him on the swing, soaking in the sound of his laughter and the warm unfiltered sunlight. He doesn’t want to go. 

They sit down for a picnic, looking at an old map Patton's dad had given them, one marked with trails and clearings and lakes. The idea of spending his summer with Patton exploring and hiking sounds so much better than going back to concrete skyscrapers and smog. _ He doesn’t want to go. _

"I have to go." 

Patton looks at him curiously. 

"Home, I mean."

"You _ are _ home," Patton assures him. 

"I -" and it's all Roman can say before tears are stinging at the corners of his eyes. 

Patton's expression crumbles and he hurries to pull Roman into his arms, shushing him, and pressing kisses to the top of his head, and running a hand up and down his back. Somehow, it doesn’t help.

*

The following three years are _ dreadful. _ They are boring and slow and lonely and Patton finally understands what his pa meant by taking it easy. He can’t work at Scoops 'n Smiles without remembering this is where he met the love of his life, he can’t attend harvest festivals without recalling the way Roman had blushed so prettily after their first _ I love you, _ he can’t look at the broken treehouse in the park without remembering the way it had felt to hold a crying, trembling Roman in his arms. 

Sure, there are letters and texts and video calls. They don’t compare to the way Roman’s hand fits perfectly in his. The freckles Roman had earned from all his time in the sun fade the longer he is back in the city. His hair is darker and there are bags under his eyes and Patton wonders if it is because it’s so _ noisy _ there; he can hear it through the phone sometimes. 

Roman does get better, over time. He gets used to the noise and the monotone colors and it is almost like he was never in Iowa to begin with. That doesn’t mean anything, though, because three years and eight months and two weeks later, he’s packed everything he owns, and he moves back home. 

Home is where the heart is after all. More accurately, home is where the _ Hart _ is. 

Maybe he keeps it a secret. Maybe he meets up with Patton's father and asks for his blessing. Maybe the entire town is on the same page for once and doesn’t spread the word. Maybe Patton doesn’t see Roman sneaking up on him at the autumn harvest festival. 

Maybe when Patton turns around, Roman is behind him on one knee. Maybe when they kiss this time, it is with shaking hands and tears of joy and a ring that sparkles like the silver moon.

*

Five months, eight days, and thirteen hours into being engaged and Roman is still as hopelessly smitten as he has been since day one. He’s helping Patton to figure out his new phone. Somehow, Patton’s had the same iPhone 5 for over seven years, and it was still in perfect working condition. There wasn’t a scratch or dent on it, not once had it needed to be factory reset. When Roman asks how Patton does it (because _ Roman _ has gone through at _ least _ four phones), Patton says sweetly, like the way he does the day they met: 

“I take care of the things I love.” 

And it should just be something Patton says but nothing Patton ever says is just _ something _ and someone might as well be crowing “_one hit KO_” because Roman is down for the count. 

“I loved you at first sight,” Patton sighs, as if Roman isn't already dead. “I said to the fates, _ I’m going to marry that boy._” 

Roman falls over, swooning onto Patton’s lap. The harvest festivals see them on the moonlit dance floor less often, too busy staying curled up beside each other. “Dearheart, please have mercy.” 

Patton grins mischievously and leans over to press a kiss to Roman's lips. There are fireflies dancing around him and his strawberry blond curls look like they're glowing. "Now why ever would I do that?" 

And if Roman confesses beneath the milky twilight to Patton, too, that he'd fallen in love at first sight, hoping to fluster his fiancé (his _ fiancé!_) in return, well... Patton is never one to be outdone.

**Author's Note:**

> [read on tumblr!](https://notveryglittery.tumblr.com/post/188906304517/kiss-me)


End file.
